Italy
by SmexiSk8tr
Summary: Edward and Isabella go to Italy. But why? You'll have to read the whole story to figure it out. this was a long time ago so i lost my train of thought on this. : it was like back in fifth grade i think :P but ill fix it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of Mrs.Meyer's books.

This is my first Fanfic. Don't bite my head off please...O.o

**Chapter one: Waking Up.**

I watched as he sat up and stared at the dor like some dog. I decided to mock this moment.

"What is it boy? Is someone in the well?" I said. He looked at me. He then suddenly dissapeared.

"Lie down and pretend to sleep." I heard his vioce say. I did as told and listened as the door opened. Someone came into my room and sat on my bed.

"Bella? Bells? Wake up." I heard Charlie say as he shook me. I pretended to wake up. Doing it wuiet well i might add. "Bells we have a week to move out before someone comes down here and makes us. So, we need to be out by morning. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. Charlie sighed. "Bella, I couldn't pay any of the bills so they are evicting us. We have till friday to move. we can mve up by Edward if you want but we need to get out of here. So start packing."

I nodded. He stood up and walked out of my room closing the door.

"Edward?" I said sadly.

"Yes?" He said suddenly coming out from somewhere and pulling me onto his lap.

"Help me pack?" I asked.

"Of course" He said, sitting me back on the bed, and standing up. He turned into a blur and the next thing i knew there was at least 10 boxes stacked in front of me.

"You know you might have broken something?" I said.

"I know. But i didn't." He said as he put the computer in a box. I looked around the room. It was completly bare.

"Wow..." I said really not paying attenition. I looked around the room again the only thing that wasn't packed was the bed i was now sitting on and the desk.

"Well, there is a house a couple of miles from my house...I could buy it...and you could move in with charlie into ther,...or with me and have Charlie move into um the house acroos the street from the school...?" He said. I smiled for a minute, and hugged him.

"Edward. I don't think Charlie will agree with that..." I said. He nodded.

" I know." He said.He unwrapped my arms from around his shoulder and knelt down on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his back pocket and held it out to me.

"Isabella Swan-"

"YES!" I siad, my eyes wide. He rolled his eyes. (Even though in the book she really doesn't wantt o get married.)

"Let me finished!" He whined. I shook my head no and tackled him onto the floor. Even though I knew if he didn't let me I would have landed really hard on his chest. I kissed him as long as I could before he pulled away. Then I just sat up and glared at him.

"Bella, Lay back down would you?" He said. I didn't move. He picked me up and layed me down on the bed, then he looked at his watch.

"i'm going to go act like i'm comeing to pick you up. I'll be right back." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said. I watched as he jumped out the window. I heard a knock at the door no more then 10 minutes later.

I ran down the stairs opened the door let Edward in and walked back up to my room. I turned on

Nickelback Next contetant.

_I judge by what she's wearing,  
Just how many heads I'm tearing,  
Off of assholes coming on to her,  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse),  
And I wish she'd take the night off,  
So I don't have to fight off,  
Every asshole coming on to her,  
(It happens every night she works,)  
They'll go and ask the DJ,  
Find out just what would she say,  
If they all tried coming on to her,  
(Don't they know it's never going to work),  
They think they'll get inside her,  
With every drink they buy her,  
As they all try coming on to her,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt).  
_

Edward came into my room and sat on my bed


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of Mrs.Meyer's books.

This is my first Fanfic. Don't bite my head off please...O.o

**Chapter one: Waking Up.**

I watched as he sat up and stared at the dor like some dog. I decided to mock this moment.

"What is it boy? Is someone in the well?" I said. He looked at me. He then suddenly dissapeared.

"Lie down and pretend to sleep." I heard his vioce say. I did as told and listened as the door opened. Someone came into my room and sat on my bed.

"Bella? Bells? Wake up." I heard Charlie say as he shook me. I pretended to wake up. Doing it wuiet well i might add. "Bells we have a week to move out before someone comes down here and makes us. So, we need to be out by morning. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. Charlie sighed. "Bella, I couldn't pay any of the bills so they are evicting us. We have till friday to move. we can mve up by Edward if you want but we need to get out of here. So start packing."

I nodded. He stood up and walked out of my room closing the door.

"Edward?" I said sadly.

"Yes?" He said suddenly coming out from somewhere and pulling me onto his lap.

"Help me pack?" I asked.

"Of course" He said, sitting me back on the bed, and standing up. He turned into a blur and the next thing i knew there was at least 10 boxes stacked in front of me.

"You know you might have broken something?" I said.

"I know. But i didn't." He said as he put the computer in a box. I looked around the room. It was completly bare.

"Wow..." I said really not paying attenition. I looked around the room again the only thing that wasn't packed was the bed i was now sitting on and the desk.

"Well, there is a house a couple of miles from my house...I could buy it...and you could move in with charlie into ther,...or with me and have Charlie move into um the house acroos the street from the school...?" He said. I smiled for a minute, and hugged him.

"Edward. I don't think Charlie will agree with that..." I said. He nodded.

" I know." He said.He unwrapped my arms from around his shoulder and knelt down on one knee. He pulled out a small box from his back pocket and held it out to me.

"Isabella Swan-"

"YES!" I siad, my eyes wide. He rolled his eyes. (Even though in the book she really doesn't wantt o get married.)

"Let me finished!" He whined. I shook my head no and tackled him onto the floor. Even though I knew if he didn't let me I would have landed really hard on his chest. I kissed him as long as I could before he pulled away. Then I just sat up and glared at him.

"Bella, Lay back down would you?" He said. I didn't move. He picked me up and layed me down on the bed, then he looked at his watch.

"i'm going to go act like i'm comeing to pick you up. I'll be right back." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said. I watched as he jumped out the window. I heard a knock at the door no more then 10 minutes later.

I ran down the stairs opened the door let Edward in and walked back up to my room. I turned on

Nickelback Next contetant.

_I judge by what she's wearing,  
Just how many heads I'm tearing,  
Off of assholes coming on to her,  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse),  
And I wish she'd take the night off,  
So I don't have to fight off,  
Every asshole coming on to her,  
(It happens every night she works,)  
They'll go and ask the DJ,  
Find out just what would she say,  
If they all tried coming on to her,  
(Don't they know it's never going to work),  
They think they'll get inside her,  
With every drink they buy her,  
As they all try coming on to her,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt).  
_

Edward came into my room and sat on my bed


End file.
